prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Introductions on a Train is the fifth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary Upon the Hogwarts Express, Harry meets other Hogwarts students and makes an important decision about his future. Plot September 1st, 1991 Upon arriving at King's Cross Station, the Potters are swamped with reporters from the Daily Prophet, interested in capturing the Boy-Who-Lived's send off to Hogwarts. When one of the photographers nearly knocks him over, Harry asks Augusta Longbottom to inform the Potters that he had boarded the Hogwarts Express in order to find a seat. Twenty minutes after the train leaves the station, whilst Harry s is reading, Hermione Granger enters Harry's cabin, asking if he's seen a toad that's been lost by Neville. When Harry informs Hermione she should try asking a prefect as they should know the summoning charm, Hermione thanks Harry before realising he's reading a book on wizarding etiquette, upon which she begins on a long monologue. She eventually catches herself and introduces herself to Harry. Harry responds in kind and when asked about his relationship to Jim, Harry tells Hermione he's been living with relatives due to "reasons". When Hermione tries to dig deeper, Harry reveals the reasons that he's been reading the book and that she may benefit from reading as well, as the transition to the magical world would be harder than moving countries. Harry then reveals the prejudice against Muggle-Borns and how Hermione may be discriminated against for being Muggle-Born. Harry then informs Hermione about the Hogwarts Houses and which House would be best for her. Hermione finally decides to leave the cabin and, trying to act like the characters from "Pride & Prejudice", asks that Harry call her by her first name. Harry accepts and responds in kind. About ten minutes later, Jim locates Harry's cabin and introduces him to Ron Weasley, who Harry remarks he's already met in Madame Malkin's. Jim apologies to Harry about the photographers and tells Harry that Ron introduced him to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Although Harry tries to explain his knowledge of the game through Muggle sports, Jim just brushes it off, explaining how he got his first practice broom on his fourth birthday and how he'll get Harry up to speed on the rules. Harry just thinks back to his own fourth birthday, when he learnt to cook bacon and eggs. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy opens the cabin door, flanked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He asks whether the Boy-Who-Lived is in this cabin, to which Harry answers he is and asks his name. When Draco introduces himself, Ron snickers at the formality of it, causing Draco to comment on Ron's appearance and his family. When Draco asks Harry if he's the Boy-Who-Lived, Jim responds that he is. Draco tells Jim that he hopes he hasn't offended him and asks if he wants to be friends, as Draco can steer him away from the wrong crowds. Jim calls Draco a Death Eater, aware of his family's recent history to which Draco denies on the premise of being eleven. He also reminds the cabin that his father, Lucius Malfoy, was found not guilty of being a Death Eater, to which Ron replies that every dark wizard has come out of Slytherin. Harry, sick of the arguing, snaps at Ron, telling him that several prominent Death Eaters were from other houses and that Voldemort's house at Hogwarts is unknown. The cabin goes quiet and when asked about his knowledge of the subject by Ron, Harry informs him that he read about it in "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts". Draco, confused about who Harry is, asks about Harry's relationship to Jim however Harry responds, saying Draco had better leave before things became unpleasant. Draco takes the hint and leaves with Crabbe and Goyle. Jim is impressed with Harry's performance but lets slip his Muggle upbringing to Ron. When Ron asks about it, Jim brushes the situation away, asking Harry if he wants to play Exploding Snap. Harry, unwilling to be an extension of Jim for the next seven years, asks Jim if he knows where the loo is. Jim points him in the direction which coincides with the direction Draco left in. Harry then pretends to leave, eavesdropping on Jim and Ron, were he hears Jim reveal his limited knowledge of Harry's upbringing to Ron. Harry then catches up to Draco and extends an olive branch of peace between the two. When Draco dismisses the friendship as it is unlikely any sort of relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor will function, Harry tells him it is very highly unlikely that either of them will end up in Gryffindor. As such, Draco accepts Harry's handshake. The chapter then ends with the Sorting Hat thanking Harry for making this easy for him, placing him into "SLYTHERIN!" Navigation Characters * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Jim Potter * Ron Weasley * Draco Malfoy Magical Archives * Wizarding Etiquette * Hogwarts Houses * Quidditch Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)